Kathleen Stabler
by IamBenson
Summary: Kathleen Stabler comes to Olivia for her dilemma and not her father, Will Elliot become upset that she didn't come to him? Or will he be able to trust Olivia to handle the case with care. E/O. RR please.
1. A New Case

Elliot walked out of the elevator, and about ran into Olivia, who was reading a file, "Oh good, you're here, I was just about to call you. We've been called."

He dramatically made a turn and went right back into the elevator after her. "What is it?"

"16-year-old found raped, she's at Mercy, rape kit is already at the lab."

"Name?" he asked looking into his partners eyes.

She shrugged, "Don't know yet."

They got to Mercy, and walked up to the desk in ER, "Hi, I'm Detective Benson, we got a call about a rape victim."

"Yeah, she said she will only talk to a female, so your partner will have to wait in here." She nodded and turned to Elliot.

"The vic will only see a female, I'll have a nurse with me, stay here, I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting." She smiled in return and walked into the back.

"I'll need you to stay with me, since I don't have my partner with me." She told the woman who walked her back. She nodded and they walked through the door. Olivia nearly passed out when she saw Kathleen Stabler on the gurney. "Kathleen?"

"Olivia." She rushed to her bedside and hugged her partner's daughter hard.

"Kathleen, what happened?"

"I was going to a party with Dave, my boyfriend…and I was going to meet him there…It was in the city, so I took the subway," Kathleen started to cry, and Olivia took her hand, to console her, "some guy grabbed me, and pulled me down, he had on a ski mask on…I told him no but he told me to shut up and that he would be the best sex I had ever had… He pulled my pants down and raped me." She put her head in her hands and sobbed heavily.

"Kathleen, you need to tell your dad," Kathleen just shook her head. "Kathleen, he is my partner, and because I got called on to your case, he is here."

"No, can you get another partner for my case." Olivia sighed, and pulled out her phone.

"Cragen, Can I do this case on my own?

"Why?"

"I can't tell you, Don. Please just trust me."

"Ok, I trust you, but the moment this case gets out of hand, Elliot is back on."

"Ok, that's fine, thanks Don." She hung up and looked toward Kathleen. "Ok, I am on this by myself, is that better?" Kathleen nodded, and hugged Olivia. "Listen, Kathleen, Your Dad might find out and I don't want you to get mad at me."

"I couldn't be mad at you, you're helping me. Olivia…just find him please."

"I'll try, anything else distinctive. Tattoos, eye color, hair color, piercings." Olivia pulled her pad to write anything down.

"Brown eyes, hair was covered by the ski mask but it was long enough it was sticking out, it was black, short sleeve navy blue shirt, it had USMC in white letters across it, the tattoo Dad has from the service," Olivia nodded, "He had the same one, and his eyebrow was pierced."

"Wow, that's a lot, thank you Kathleen, I'm going to go start on this, okay?" She nodded and pulled her jacket tighter. "I'll call you if anything comes up, okay?"

"Thank you, Livia," she hugged her again, and Olivia left, to find Elliot still in the waiting room.


	2. Trying to keep a secret

"Well?" Elliot started.

"Elliot, this girl was so traumatized, that after I finally got her to talk, she asked me not to let anyone on the case with me," she rubbed her forehead in mock defeat, "I called Cragen, and he said okay. I can't let you know anything, I'm so sorry I dragged you out here."

"It's okay, I got an hour off of work." He smiled, "Can I at least hear details, you don't have to tell me her name?" he faced begged.

She smiled, "okay, details only." He held up his hands, as they walked to the car. She pulled out her pad, and looked it over. "16-year-old teenager, raped, the guy pulled her from the subway and told her that he would be the best sex she ever had, he pulled her pants down and raped her."

"Damn." Elliot said lightly

"He had a ski mask on, Brown eyes, long black hair, jeans, Navy Blue t-shirt that had the letters USMC stenciled across it." Elliot nearly slammed the brakes.

"USMC? Your serious?"

"She was, even to say that he had a service tattoo, described it for me and it looks exactly like yours." On instinct his hand went to his upper arm. "and an eyebrow piercing."

"Wow, you got a lot of stuff from her. How badly was she hurt?" He asked. She flipped her notebook closed

"She obviously is very badly shaken, she told me not to tell her parents, which I hate being put in that position."

"I know that feeling" he said pulling into the 1-6 parking lot.

"Okay, than I have question to with what you just said, forget the case this is hypothetical." He nodded, looking at her to continue. "Say Maureen came up to me and asked me to keep something from you, what would you do?"

"Ah, I hate these questions, I would just have to trust you to do the job right." She smiled and they walked up to the Bullpen.

She threw her coat over the chair at her desk, and Cragen came out of his office, "Benson, come here." She sighed and Elliot gave her a sympathetic look.

"Yes, Captain?" She walked in and closed the door.

"How was the interview?"

"Good, I got a lot of stuff out of her"

"Like?" he asked, almost impolitely

She gave him a full account of Kathleen's story without mentioning her name. "She also told me not to tell her parents or anyone related to, or working with them, and trust me when I say, I will do what I am told."

"What's her name?" Cragen said pen at the ready.

"I can't tell you that." She simply stated.

"Why the hell not?" he asked getting more pissed as she went on.

"You work with him, she told me not too." Cragen stood at this.

"Oh my God. That's why you requested to work this alone. It's Kathleen, isn't it?" She didn't shake or nod her head, she just stood there. "Olivia?"

"I didn't say a word," she stated lightly. Cragen nodded understanding, "Well, now that I know, I guess I will work this with you."

"She only I'm working this and I'd like to keep it that way. Elliot can not know." Cragen nodded.

"Type up her statement, call the subway station and see if they caught it on tape." She nodded and walked out to her desk.

"Damnit" she cursed, loudly. Elliot looked up,

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned

"Yeah, I don't like this case already." She banged her head loudly against the desk. He chuckled, and she shot her head up and glared at him. He took that as a sign to shut up and they got back to work.


	3. Learning to Love Again

Olivia looked around the bullpen at six o clock and noticed everyone was still there. She called the subway and they informed her of sending her the videos the next day. Elliot sat across from her and smiled, she pulled her phone out and called Kathleen's number.

"Liv?"

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know, that the subway is sending videos to me tomorrow and I'll go over them tomorrow, as of right now, I can't do anything, I just thought I would let you know okay?"

"Okay, Liv, Thank You."

"Your Welcome, Be safe." She hung up, and saw Elliot looking at her.

"Do we usually call the vic's to keep them updated?" Elliot asked

"She asked me too."

"Ok, want to eat?"He asked, hoping to delve further into this case he was so anonymous too.

"I guess, I was just going to crash on the couch, but sure." They grabbed their coats and phones and left the station.

The restaurant was relativily quiet, but Elliot made sure to keep it interesting by talking. They talked about anything and everything. It was like old times. They were friends again. Ever since the end of Elliot's marriage at the end of last year, he had been withdrawn, and depressing. Olivia was really glad to see this side of him again. He was flirty and the loving friend she missed so much. It was actually kind of attractive.

After dinner, they jumped into a cab, to her apartment where his car sat. They reached the apartment, and crawled out after he paid the fare. She stood next to him by his car, she hated goodbyes, and even though she would see him tomorrow, she didn't want to be alone for the next ten hours.

"Well, I guess I should go, it's getting late." He stepped closer to her, and his hand went to her elbow, grabbing it and holding it lovingly. He stepped closer again. Their chests touched and Olivia looked up into Elliot's eyes. Their mouths are inches from each others. He makes the move and places his lips to hers, in a soft and gentle kiss.

Her hand came up to his cheek, and when they broke it stayed there. "El?"

"Liv?" Elliot breathed heavily. "I'm sorry." He pulled back, but Olivia prevented him from moving.

"No, don't be, I was much a part of it, as you were." He looked down at her, and her eyes gave him everything, he needed, to prove to him that he wasn't wrong in kissing her. So he did it again. He kissed her again, deeper and heavier than the first.

It was sheer heaven, the kiss pulled them from the hell of real life and pulled them to their own separate world, away from the bullshit they see everyday.

He broke the kiss and looked into her dark chocolate eyes. "Come up?"

"You sure?" she nodded and took his hand, pulling him with her.

They walked through her apartment door, and they shrugged out their coats and laid them across the couch. She went into her bedroom and changed into flannel shorts and a tight tank.

She walked out into the living room and extended her hand to him, he took it and stood from the couch following her into her bedroom.

"Liv, I don't want to rush this." She held up her hand to silence him.

"I just want to sleep in your arms, tonight, please." He nodded and looked down at his clothes before looking back at her.

"I usually sleep in my boxers?" Elliot inclined.

"El, that's fine" she sat down on the bed, and put her gun and badge and phone on her bedside table. She pulled the covers back and slid in. Elliot finally shrugged out of all his clothes and got in next to her. She rolled onto him placing her arm over his abdomen, and her head on his shoulder.

He pulled her shoulders close and wrapped his arms around her. They soon fell into an extremely peaceful sleep.


	4. Falling Into Place

Olivia and Elliot woke to her alarm, and she reached across him to turn it off, before settling back into Elliot's side.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. She looked up to his blue eyes and kissed his cheek lightly. "I feel so awake."

"Is that a good thing?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

She nodded, "I have never been able to sleep a full eight hours, when I was a kid, I always woke up at least three times a night, to make sure my mother was okay." She sat up, looking at her hands, "because I did it so much, it came through into my adult years even after she died." Elliot sat up with her, and took her hands. "I wake up at twelve and three consistently, to make sure my mom is awake."

A tear escaped the solice of her eye and Elliot wiped it away, before enclosing her in his arms. "I'm sorry, Liv."

"Don't be, I've slept eight hours for the first time ever, and I feel great." She smiled at him and kissed him gently. "We have to get ready to go to work." She moved to get off the bed and Elliot moved to her side and kissed her quickly.

She broke and looked into his face. "Thank you." He nodded and left her room.

He walked down to his car, and pulled out his duffel, that he stored extra clothes. He walked back up to her apartment, and saw her changed and making coffee. "I'm going to change in your room, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." She smiled as she watched him go back into her room and shut the door. She sighed and took a sip of her coffee as she read the paper.

He came back out in his normal suit, his tie not yet tied. Without looking away from the paper she held out a cup of coffee, which he graciously took from her. They still had a couple minutes before they had to leave so he sat down and took the sports section ad read along with her.

She downed her last cup and went to her room, holstered her 9mm, pocketed her phone, and attached her badge to her belt. She came back out, and Elliot fixed his tie, and holstered his gun. They grabbed their coats and she grabbed her purse, and started toward the door.

He pulled her back and kissed her deeply but gently, "What was that for?" she smiled.

"I won't get to do that again, until after our shift, I just wanted another one." He smiled, and she looked up at him, and pulled him down for another.

He looked down at her after they broke, he smiled, "What was that for?"

She smiled, and shrugged, "I just wanted another." He laughed lightly following her out the door, to their sedan parked outside.

Elliot dropped Olivia off at the station, because he had court all day. She touched his hand and got out of the sedan. He watched her go in, before finally heading to the courthouse.

Olivia stepped off the elevator and jogged to catch up with Cragen down the hall, "Your subway video came in today, 16 hours of fun, better get to it."

She nodded and went into questioning, where the tv was set up. She sat down and started the tape.


	5. Discovering who the Perp is

Eight hours of tape, went by before she got anything, and Elliot walked in. She clicked the power button and stood. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess, eight hours of sitting on my ass, looking for a needle in a haystack."

"Want to get something to eat?" he asked lightly.

"Please," he laughed and lead her through the door, hand guiding her.

Instead of going to a restaurant, they stopped by hef favorite Chinese take-out spot, and took it back to her place.

They ate in the comfort of each others presence, making small talk here and there to pass the time.

Ten o clock rolled around, and Elliot stood, throwing his take-out in the trash, "I'm going to head out."

"Yeah, you probably should, I think it might be incredibly selfish if I asked you to stay again."

He pulled her into a hug, "As much as I would love to stay, I need a shower and clothes. If you need me, you know I am a call away." She nodded into his chest.

"I don't think I need you, but I do want you." He pulled from her enough to look at her.

"Really?" she nodded and smirked at him. He took her lips into his and kissed her once before leaving. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep, tomorrow. Bye Elliot."

"Bye, Liv." She smiled and shut the door. She knew it know, she was in love.

Olivia woke up early and went to the station about 6 am, she had to get the last of the footage in before Elliot got in and saw it.

She sat there sipping down her fourth cup of coffee, while finishing the video.

At around 7:30, she saw a guy pull down a ski mask, and go after a blonde haired girl, she assumed was Kathleen. Taking out the tape, she walked out and saw Elliot sitting at his desk.

"Elliot?"

"Liv?"

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"I just got here, How about you? How long have you been here?"

"I've been here since six." She held up the tape. "I caught a break, I've gotta go."

"Ok, I'll be here, when you get back." He smiled and she grabbed her stuff, "Good Luck"

"thanks, see ya" she walked out, tape in hand bound and determined to get Kathleen's rapist.

"Mike?" she searched the CSU unit.

"What do you need, Liv?" he asked coming around the corner.

She held up the tape, and put it into the VCR, "I need a close up of this guy, can you get it for me?"

"Sure. Give me a couple hours."

"Okay, gladly." She patted him on the back and left.

A couple hours went by, and she returned to Mike's side. "So, what do you have for me?"

"I was able to get the picture this clear," he held a photocopy of the man from the video.

"Wow, Mike, this is amazing."

"That's not all." Olivia stared wide-eyed at him, "I also ran background checks on him. He has a file." He handed her a folder, and she opened it.

"Oh my God."She looked at it, and put a hand to her mouth.

"Wasn't that Elliot's unit in the military?" She didn't answer but just walked out, with the file and folder in hand.


	6. Going after the Perp

She dialed Kathleen's number, knowing she was in school.

"Liv, what is it?"

"I need you to meet me at the station as soon as you get out of school, okay?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Kathleen asked concerned.

"Just meet me, please."

"What about Dad?"

"If this case goes where I think it will, it will be over soon."

"Okay, I'll be there." They hung up and Olivia wanted to scream.

"Don, I found the guy on the video, and CSU cleared it up for me." She said walking into his office.

"Who is it?" Don asked.

"His name is Christian Jenkins, 42, he has a rap sheet a mile long, containing DUI's, assaults, and an attempted rape, he was never convicted on."

"Do you know where he lives?" he asked.

"C'mon, I'll go with you." They got up and passed Elliot on the way out.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Don and I got to pick up someone."

"Ok, both of you be safe." She nodded and followed Don into the elevator, winking at him before the doors shut.

* * *

**Christian Jenkins Apartment**

**Brooklyn, NY**

"Christian Jenkins, open the door, this is the police." Don yelled at the door. He nodded to it and she kicked it in. Holding her gun ahead of her, she walked in going from room to room with Don behind her.

She opened the last door, and suddenly hit the floor after one loud pop. Don looked down at her, she was awake, shot hit her upper arm.

"Christian, come out her with your hands up." Don yelled. "Come out, now."

Don heard a huge thud, and saw a shadow move, he trained his gun to the door, andheld it to him as he came out the door. "Put your hands above you and lean against the wall."

He did it and Cragen cuffed him quickly. He put a knee in his back, and grabbed his walkie. "This is Captain Cragen, Manhattan SVU, at 114 Mantrel St. Brooklyn, Officer down, I need a bus and back-up."

Olivia was thrown on a gurney and taken to Mercy. She had to have stitches and drugs to help her calm down.


	7. Telling Her Dad

She was only sitting in there for a few minutes before Elliot came in, walking to her side, he took her good hand, "Liv, what happened?"

"I was trying to collar a suspect in that rape case, and Don and I went into his apartment, and he shot me." She sighed, "It hurts like a bitch."

"Liv, I told you to be careful."

"Oh, El, please don't get sappy on me now." She choked back a laugh, and he squeezed her hand lightly. "I'm fine, Elliot."

"I want you to tell me, what you were working on? They brought in Christian Jenkins, and I know him from my military days, he kept spouting off that, he shot some female cop. After I talked to the uni's, they said you were the one shot. Why is Jenkins arrested?"

"Elliot, please don't make me say?" she said lightly, "Please don't make me break that bond."

"I am just worried about you." He said , looking down on her.

"Jenkins is the main suspect on my rape case, I still can't tell you who."

He nodded and looked down to her. He kissed her gently on the forehead, as the doctor came in. "Detective, you are discharged, to light duty, keep your arm in this sling." She nodded and swung her legs over te side of the bed.

Elliot drove as Olivia stared out the window. "Want me to take you home?"

She shook her head, "My vic is on her way to the station, she's probably already there."

"Ok, want me t stay with you tonight?"

"Please?" she said, he took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Benson." Don called from his office, pointing her in. Elliot sat down at his desk and watched Olivia walk in to Cragen's office, blinds shielding the office from view.

"Kathleen, I'm so sorry I'm late."

"It's okay, Cragen, brought me in, and closed the blinds so Daddy wouldn't see." Her glance went down to Olivia's sling. "Liv, what happened to your arm?"

"The guy we have in custody, for the rape, shot me. We will not only get him for the rape, but an attempted murder charge." Kathleen smiled, "But first we need to do a voice recognition line-up okay?"

They led her out Cragen's side door, and to interrogation 4. Inside Casey stood to the side, waiting on them. "Hi, Kathleen, I'm ADA Casey Novak, I'll be trying your case." She nodded and looked through the glass.

"Can they see me?" Olivia came up, to Kathleen and squeezed her shoulders.

"No, sweetie, they can't" They looked back through the window and the six guys were dressed the same, with ski masks. And one at a time they spoke, the line I am going to be the best sex you ever had.

Kathleen shook her head on 1,2,3, and 4 but when 5 spoke she clutched tightly to Olivia's good arm and nodded her head. "That's him."

Cragen nodded at Olivia, and the uniforms cuffed him, to take him back to the cage. "Kathleen, you did a great job." She hugged her lightly and followed them back to Cragen's office.

"I think I'm going to talk to Dad."

"Are you going to tell him?" Olivia asked shocked.

She nodded her head, "Yeah, I mean we caught the guy didn't we?"

"Yeah, I'll go out with you." She nodded and held her as they came through the door. "Elliot" she called out.

He turned and his facial expression changed, to shock. "Liv, Kathleen, What's going on?"

Kathleen left Olivia's grasp, and ran to her fathers arms. "Daddy."

Olivia smiled softly at the sight in front of her. She moved and grabbed her coat, before walking out the door, leaving Daughter and Father to discuss what happened.


	8. Elliot's Appreciation

Three hours later, Olivia sat on her couch, in her pajamas flicking through channels. She secretly hoped Elliot wouldn't hate her. She tried her hardest to help Kathleen and herself get their attacker off the street. The buzzer went and looking at it for brief second she finally stood and pressed it, "Yeah?"

"Liv, it's me, open up." Elliot's voice rang through the apartment, she smiled and pressed the button to open the door. A few seconds later, he knocked on the door, and she opened it.

He swiftly walked in, and kissed her gently. She returned it slightly shocked. He finally broke and put his forehead on hers. "What was that for?" she breathed heavily.

"Thank you." She looked up and saw a tear flow down his cheek. "Kathleen told me everything, Thank you for getting this guy so quickly."

"Elliot, it's my job."

"No, it's my job, to keep you safe, and you risked everything to catch him, to keep my daughter safe." She smiled and wiped a tear that fell down his cheek. "How's your arm?"

"It's okay, just a little flesh wound." He smiled and kissed her again.

"Flesh wound, my ass," he smiled down at her, "you wouldn't need a sling if it was a flesh wound." She smiled back, and nodded in defeat. "Olivia, again Thank you."

"Your kids are important to me, I had to get the guy, when he shot me, it became a whole hell of a lot more important. But Kathleen deserved justice." He nodded and kissed her again. "Where is she?"

"She's at Kathy's, she told her everything and I left."

"Stay?"

"I was going to ask that." He chuckled lightly. "and yes, I'll stay."

"Thank you," she took his hand and pulled him into the bedroom, they slept in each others arms, careful of her gun shot wound.


	9. Courtroom two step

**A/N: In all my stories, my court scenes really suck, as does this one**

* * *

Casey, Elliot, Olivia, Kathy, and Kathleen, walked into the courtroom, the next day ready to testify and put Christian Jenkins away for life.

The Judge banged her gavel and court was in session, Casey got up and started with the opening lines. "Today your going to hear testimony incriminating the defendant Christian Jenkins, in the rape and assault of Kathleen Stabler, and the attempted murder of Detective Olivia Benson. Mr. Jenkins is responsible for these crimes and I hope you see that and send him where he belongs." Casey stood for a second to get her message sunk into the minds of the jury. Then sat down allowing the trial to continue.

"Prosecution calls, Kathleen Stabler." Casey announced loudly. Olivia and Elliot turned slightly to see Kathleen leave the seat behind them. Elliot nodded to her and Kathleen sat down in the witness booth.

"Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" The officer asked brutely.

She nodded, "Yes"

Casey began her examination, "Hi, Kathleen, can you tell what happened the day you were raped in the subway?"

"Uhm…I was on my way to the city, for a party, with my boyfriend, Jake, he was going to meet me there. I got out at the station and I walked out, he grabbed me from behind, I screamed no, and he told me to shut up, and that he would be the best sex I would ever have…" she choked, and coughed, "…he ripped my pants off and…raped me, on the subway platform."

Casey nodded, "How did Detective Benson come onto your case?"

"I was in Manhattan, and she works Special Victims in that unit. I knew her and her partner, my father, would be on the case, I told the doctor that when they came in, I only wanted to talk to a female detective, I knew she would help me."

"Why did you tell Detective Benson, to keep your name from her partner, also your father?"

"I only wanted a limited number of people to know about my case, up until yesterday, only Detective Benson, and her CO Captain Cragen knew of my attack."

"No further questions your honor." Casey went and sat down as the defense got up.

"You said the defendant raped you?"

"Yes"

"How do you know? He was reported, by you, to have a ski mask on, during your attack?"

"The voice line-up, was accurate, I could never forget his voice." Kathleen shifted in her seat.

"The voice line-up, nothing further." The defense Langan sat down.

"Prosecution calls, Detective Olivia Benson." Olivia stood attaching her badge to her jacket and walking up to the seat.

"Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God."

"Yes."

"Detective Benson, when Kathleen came to you with her dilemma what did she say?"

"She told me about the rape and gave me a detailed description of the rape, and assault in the subway. She then asked me not to tell her parents, or the station her name, and I told her I wouldn't. I told her that the safety of the victim comes first."

"What happened next?" Casey urged on.

"I called Captain Cragen and asked him if I could work this alone, he agreed, and I went back to the station. He is my CO, so I told him the details, not once revealing her name. He asked questions, and guessed that it was Kathleen. After that he became the help on the case."

"When did you discover that it was the defendant who raped Kathleen?"

"The day after Kathleen told me, I received the tapes from the subway station, and watched all day that day and the next day. After the tape revealed a man pulling down a ski mask and then chasing after Kathleen, I took it to tech services and they blew it up, and the photo revealed a clear image of the defendant, the ran checks and pulled his file, revealing that he had rap sheet, and was in fact in Detective Stabler's unit, in the military."

"Is this that picture, tech services, provided?"

"Yes"

"Upon revealing that the defendant did in fact rape and assault Kathleen Stabler, what did you do?"

"I informed Captain Cragen and we left to go find him, we did, at his apartment. The arrest warrant was in his pocket, so we busted in, and I went into the last room, where Mr. Jenkins than shot me. Captain Cragen subdued the man, and cuffed him before calling for back-up."

"Thank you, Detective."

Langan got up, and walked toward Olivia, "Detective, did you reveal yourself before busting in to arrest my client?"

"Yes, we called ourselves NYPD twice, we heard a clatter and thought he was leaving through the fire escape."

"Thank you" Langan sat down, and folded his hands across his chest.


	10. Finally Together

The jury left, and everyone filed out, Kathy held on to Kathleen, and Elliot and Olivia stood across from them. Kathy looked to Olivia.

"I never thanked you for helping Kathleen." It caught her off guard but, she replied.

"it's my job, you don't have to thank me."

"No, I do, I mean I've been such a jerk, to both of you," She looked to Elliot and Olivia, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry, you never really understand what you both go through until someone you love endures it, Thank you Olivia, truly."

She nodded and looked to the courtroom door, as Casey came out. "Well?"

"Guilty on all counts." She said proudly, apparently Langan can't put up much of a defense. They all laughed.

Kathy spoke first, "Well, I think we are going to leave." Kathleen pulled from Kathy and hugged Olivia tightly.

"Thank you, Liv, Thank you." She smiled at the girl in her arms.

"Your welcome sweetie." Kathleen moved to Casey and shook her hand.

"Thank you too." Casey nodded, and smiled. Kathleen hugged her father and left with Kathy.

"Yes, Casey, Thank you, I'm glad he's off the street."

"Well, like you said, it's my job." She turned and walked off, leaving Elliot alone with Olivia.

"Well, I've got a surprise for you."Elliot took her hand and pulled her along behind him.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I said it was a surprise." He pulled her into the elevator and pushed the lobby button.

They walked out of the restaurant hand in hand, laughing wildly. He turned her in his arms, and gathered her in a gentle hug. "I love you, Liv."

"What?" she looked up at him shocked.

"I love you." He stated again and tears began to form in her eyes, she smiled.

"I love you, El." She kissed him passionately on the lips. He returned the favor, bringing his hand up to behind her head and pulling her closer. Their tongues tangoed inside their mouths from pent up lust over the years. They were going where they shouldn't go, but they didn't care.

Elliot and Olivia woke up the next morning, her arm that should have been in a sling, was sprawled over his bare chest, and his arm wrapped possessively over her back side. They were naked, and immediately knew they went where they shouldn't have.

Olivia buried her head into his shoulder, and sighed, "El, what did we do?"

He chuckled, "It looks like we went there, we can't take it back."

"I know, I absolutely love waking up next to you, but IAB is going to fry us." She looked up to Elliot's face, and he smiled, before kissing her lightly.

"Can we not worry about IAB right now? We just had this amazing night, and your worried about IAB, I love you."

"I love you too, I just want to know if we are going to fired."

"No, we're not, IAB is in on the pool that we get together." Her eyes widened.

"Are…you…serious?" he nodded, shrugging lightly, "Oh…my…God?"

He laughed lightly, kissing her again. She forgot about the pool and laughed too. They were together and she didn't care who knew now.


End file.
